<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whither Thou Goest, I Will Go by fantasyherondales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864763">Whither Thou Goest, I Will Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyherondales/pseuds/fantasyherondales'>fantasyherondales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Parabatai AU, Reylo - Freeform, forbidden love au, shadowhunters au, warrior partners, warrior!Reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyherondales/pseuds/fantasyherondales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The oath is sacred for a reason, you know. Taking the oath brought me closer to Luke than I ever thought was possible, even when I didn’t know he was my blood.” Leia looks between Ben and Rey appreciatively. “The two of you are lucky to have found each other when you did—a platonic bond this deep is so precious. I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”</p><p>“And neither should you,” Luke advises the pair sagely. </p><p>Ben shifts uncomfortably in his seat, the warmth radiating off of Rey causing his skin to erupt into goosebumps. The word platonic lingers in front of his eyes, battling for dominance with the kiss he had shared with Rey only hours earlier.<br/>
</p><p>_______</p><p>In a world where warriors fight demons in their mandate to protect humanity, parabatai are among the most cherished of bonds — being a commitment of friendship and camaraderie, of standing at each other's sides to face uncertainty and danger.</p><p>Having a parabatai is akin to never being alone, no matter what</p><p>There's one caveat.</p><p>They can never fall in love, for fear of an elusive curse that will drive them into madness, destroying themselves and all that they hold dear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Theme Event Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whither Thou Goest, I Will Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!! This is the fic for a TWD Summer Theme event! Our theme was "forbidden love" and, the Cassie Clare nerds that we are, we instantly thought of parabatai. Comment your thoughts and don't forget to leave some kudos!! Not much previous Shadowhunter Chronicles knowledge is necessary other than that Shadowhunters are warriors with angel blood who fight demons and have unique rituals (like this one). We'll include links after the chapter if anyone wants to do some reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Entreat me not to leave thee, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or return from following after thee –  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For whither, thou goest, I will go, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And where thou lodgest, I will lodge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Angel do so to me, and more also, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If aught but death part thee and me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - The Parabatai Oath </em>
</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Ben’s lying on the grass outside Skywalker Manor, absently tracing the path of constellations illuminating a path in the night sky, white and blue and the faintest hint of orange, when the fire-message appears.</p><p>It reforms in a small burst of flame and cinders; Ben snatches it out of the air, unfolding the parchment, his heart thudding as he catches his name written on top of it in a familiar, spidery script.</p><p>The perfunctory message is written hastily—evidently, the writer didn’t think much of it, and the matter-of-fact tone is so at odds with the slow flip of his heart, the sharp intake of breath, as he realizes that his world is about to irrevocably change.</p><p>
  <em> I’m coming to Idris to train for the ceremony. Be there in a couple days, details to follow. Be ready to receive your future parabatai! XOXOXO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Rey </em>
</p><p>He clutches the scrap of paper in his fist, the mention of their impending ceremony making him feel vaguely lightheaded. </p><p>There will be no going back. Ben can already envision the three rings of fire, him standing in one with Rey in the other, the circle in the middle signifying their union. The oath will be sworn in front of the Council, cementing their lifelong, platonic bond as warrior partners in solemn tones.</p><p>Having a <em> parabatai </em>is considered a blessing—how could it not? A covenant between two individuals to always look out for one another, it’s friendship in its purest form. It’s a promise that one will never be alone; in danger or in happiness, the other will be there. An unwavering flame in the peril and uncertainty of their world, where death and demons swooped down on Shadowhunters standing with seraph blades ablaze at a moment’s notice.</p><p>When one’s <em> parabatai </em>dies, though— </p><p>He shoves away the thought. The serenity of his surroundings is a mockery of the chaos in his mind, and he sighs, burying his head into his hands and thinking—</p><p> —thinking that they’ve made a mistake.</p><p>The resentment in his heart is directed at himself. Rey’s intentions are crystal clear; it is his heart that has betrayed them both. </p><p>It will not destroy <em> her </em>, this one-sided affair he’s been humoring in his mind. For that, he is thankful, and he is more than happy to bask in the pain of having-and-yet-not-having, to destroy himself for her, if only so he can be in her presence, aglow with light and smiling widely with him, for the rest of their lives.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <em> Two Weeks Later  </em>
</p><p>“Missing your longsword, Solo?”</p><p>Rey moves fluidly into a fighting stance, feet apart, the handle of her seraph blade raised and at the ready. Her taunt is ignored; Ben gazes at her with a focus that’s almost predatory, his own seraph blade at the ready.</p><p>He’d been at it for a while when Rey entered the training room a few minutes earlier. His neck and arms were already gleaming with sweat, muscles rippling under pale ivory skin as he flung throwing knives at the targets with deadly precision. </p><p>The sight had unsettled Rey, for some reason she can’t quite put her finger on.</p><p>He stands before her now, more than six feet of pure, muscled Shadowhunter, clad in sleeveless training gear, the light, loose trousers doing nothing to hide the miles of solid leg that supported him beneath. </p><p>Rey looks waifish next to him, his naturally intimidating presence only adding to the effect. It’s her slight frame that causes people to underestimate her on the regular, supple muscles only adding to her lithe physique. What people forget, however, is that she’s just as dangerous as her would-be <em> parabatai </em>.</p><p>“<em> Jophiel </em> ,” he calls in his baritone, the name of the angel activating the seraph blade. It shot up in a beam of white light, the <em> adamas </em> glowing eerily in the dimly lit training room. </p><p>“<em> Dumah </em>,” she returns, and they jump into action, careening towards each other with shocking swiftness.</p><p>Their years of training together have made them incredibly attuned to each other’s bodies, as is standard with most <em> parabatai </em>-in-training. But, they’ve also been apart for more than a year and Rey’s extensive training under Master Kenobi has proven to be fruitful. She parries a blow aimed at the side of her ribs, using her lithe figure to her advantage and ducking under Ben’s blade. </p><p>He whirls around to face her as she lunges, seraph blade grazing his side. </p><p>“That all you got, Niima?”</p><p>He laughs at her, catching her blade with the hilt of his own and pushing with all his might. Rey struggles slightly, his brute strength pushing her back a couple of steps. Smirking, he flicks his wrist, sending Rey’s blade flying through the air and write into the palm of his other hand. </p><p>“Looks like somebody’s out of practice,” He teases, eyes dancing with mirth. </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes in response, gritting her teeth. </p><p>“You have <em> no </em>idea,” she drawls, backing away from him slightly. </p><p>Ben twirls the seraph blades in both hands, light dancing off the <em> adamas </em> and casting strange shadows across the room. She pulls the blades Ben had been throwing earlier out of the targets, launching three of them at him in quick succession. </p><p>He deflects two of them, the sound of metal colliding with the seraph blades sending shivers down Rey’s spine, turning to the side and only narrowly missing the third. He stalks towards her, but Rey isn’t ready to give up quite yet. </p><p>She takes off in a sprint, ducking to miss Ben’s blades, and launches herself off of the other side of the training room. She flies through the air, maneuvering a flip that allows her to land on Ben’s shoulders. She knows immediately that she’s caught him off guard when one of his seraph blades drops to the floor, his now free hand coming up to grip her thigh. Grinning, twists so she has her thighs wrapped around his neck in a chokehold and throws her weight off to one side, pulling them both to the ground. </p><p>“Who’s out of practice now?” She taunts, panting as her thighs bracket his head. </p><p>Ben chuckles, looking at her fondly. </p><p>“Not you, apparently.” </p><p>She feels him shift underneath her, not paying it much heed until he braces his arms against her sides and flips them over abruptly. </p><p>“We were done, you ass!” She complains, pinned underneath her very large, very sweaty best friend. </p><p>“Right, that’s what you’re going to tell the <em> Shax </em> demons the next time they chase you through London,” Ben rolls his eyes. </p><p>Rey punches him, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that he’d feel it.</p><p>The pair lapses into silence as if suddenly realizing just quite how compromising their position is. Rey’s knees are still spread open, now bracketing Ben’s hips as he hovers above her, his arms pinning her loosely to the floor. Ben’s breath fans her face, his familiar scent washing over her. She’s never quite been able to place what Ben smells like—an amalgamation of ink, parchment, and a deep, rich, musky scent she can’t name. </p><p>Have his eyes always been quite this brown? She feels as though she can melt into them, pools of chocolate that seemingly call to her, begging her to immerse herself in their depths. </p><p>She leans up toward him, feeling the sudden urge to run her hands through his hair. </p><p>“Rey…” Ben breathes out her name, leaning in to meet her. </p><p>Their foreheads press together first, the skin-on-skin contact eliciting a sigh from Rey. Her gaze flickers down to his lips—plump, pink and slightly chapped from the weather, Rey can’t help but wish she could kiss him. </p><p>She’s contemplating the merits of doing just that when he leans forward, capturing her lips with his own. </p><p>Her heart nearly bursts out of her ribcage at the foreign sensation, soft silky skin punctuated with gentle puffs of air as his erratic breathing mingles with hers. </p><p>A shiver goes down the base of her spine when he deepens the kiss, her pulse roaring in her ears when she finally registers the fulfillment of her earlier wishes—but the ecstasy of it wars with another cold feeling flooding her body. </p><p>She can't stop reciprocating, though, no matter how much she knows she shouldn’t. His arms have wrapped themselves around her waist, pressing her into the wide expanse of his body, strong musculature under soft skin. This way, his scent envelops her, compounding the intoxicating taste of him in her mouth, a haze of sweat and musk and warmth. </p><p>She supposes that it feels so good, so <em> right </em>, precisely because they shouldn't be doing this. </p><p>The cold feeling, previously eclipsed by the raw heat of Ben's body underneath hers and the thinly-veiled desperation of his kisses, returns in full force like an ice bucket being poured over her head. </p><p>Rey pulls away from him, unable to meet his heated gaze. </p><p>"We—we can't," she stammers, tamping down on the inexorable rush of realization inside her, a dam of emotions breaking through the thick barriers of supposed friendship. </p><p>It can be blamed on the heat of the moment, on simple physical desire, but she knows it's not that. </p><p>The feel of his skin has touched a different chord, a lazy predator opening one golden eye, stirring and stretching its limbs, not yet ready to strike but posing a threat nonetheless. </p><p>Rey does not want to acknowledge what it <em> is </em>, attraction or infatuation, or something else deeper. </p><p>But she does remember thinking before sanity returned, as they lay kissing on the training room floor, that enduring the <em> parabatai </em>curse might be worth it if she got to kiss Ben like this, after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a couple of links to Shadowhunters Wiki Pages in case you're interested in reading up on the stuff mentioned in the chapter:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Parabatai#:~:text=The%20words%20of%20the%20parabatai%20oath%20is%20a%20variation%20of,and%20your%20God%20my%20God."> Parabatai </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Fire-message"> Fire Messages </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Adamas"> Adamas </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Seraph_blade"> Seraph Blades </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Shadowhunter_gear"> Shadowhunter Gear </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Demons"> Demons </a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Shax"> Shax Demons </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>